On Broadway
by debbiewhy
Summary: Brad and Nate have an exciting reunion once Brad plucks up the courage to visit the now Broadway famous Nate Fick.


What was I doing here? What the actual fuck was I doing? He wouldn't remember me, I thought to myself as I waited backstage to meet the cast. It had been almost 5 years since the last time I had seen Nate Fick, and he certainly wouldn't expect me here after our parting. He had done well for himself since leaving the military; he was on fucking Broadway for Christ's sake. He was a fucking actor now, a long call from a recon marine.

The show was supposed to be amazing, nothing short of what I had expected from him. Nate was beautiful, actor material, and that was part of the reasons I hadn't talked to him in years. I didn't like what I felt towards him. Going through Iraq, it wasn't the bombs or terrorists that frightened me- it had been him. Fucking Nathaniel Fick.

I was silently counting down the seconds. I was going to make a total fucking idiot out of myself, I could guarantee it. Waiting here...waiting to tell him how I felt after all these years was not stable, I was unaware of what would happen. This wasn't combat; I couldn't estimate the damage that would be done. I was going in without night vision.

Fangirls surrounded me, and when the door opened, simultaneously they started cheering, and I stopped breathing. He walked in prepared to go stage, in his first stage costume and at perfect ease. Tight fitting jeans, and a white T-shirt. I tried calming myself, taking deep breathes like they had taught in boot camp. I watched him intently, and when his eyes moved from the girl beside me, to me, he froze.

"Brad?" He asked, confusion filling his unfairly pretty features. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"What else would I be doing? I came to see you, Lieutenant Dumb fuck."

"We haven't spoken in years...How did you eve-"

"Ray." I answered cutting him off.

He nodded understandingly. Ray would be the one to tell me, Ray was the only one that communicated with everyone. He was the glue to the once tight group.

"Let me finish here, and we'll talk before I go on." Nate said, a bit of his authoritative voice creeping through his previously relaxed tone.

I again watched him silently as he said his "Hello"s and took pictures with the rest of the group that had VIP passes in their possession. Jealousy surged through me every time someone touched him, every time a girl put their hands around him for a hug, or picture. These were the reasons I couldn't be around him in the service, I was too protective, and that wasn't okay.

He used to fingers to summon me towards the door, I pushed my way out of the mob and followed him to his dressing room.

" Colbert." He said with a snort as he sat down on a couch against the far back wall.

The room was small, and after all this time my attraction towards the man had only grown. The only thing that passed through my mind was the idea of us fucking here, the thought of fucking him on the couch his perfect ass was sitting on as we spoke. I focused back onto the way his lips moved as words left them. "What are you actually doing here? I told Ray I wasn't coming back to Iraq."

"I told you why I came once already."

"But, that isn't the truth." The knowing look he always wore returned to his face. His lips perched as he was waiting for an answer. His legs went from being crossed, to a comfortable position slung apart.

I felt myself harden when I scanned between his legs. You could see the outline of his dick when he sat with his legs apart like that. God, Nate didn't even know what he was doing to me. I swallowed and focused back on forming words and sentences.

"Not entirely, actually. I, uh...I need to talk to you about some things."

A bell rang backstage and a crew member knocked on the room's door. Fuck.

"Later we'll talk. Why don't you watch the show from the wings, so I can find you easier." Nate suggested, standing up.

"I have tickets for the front row."

"Ah Brad, the view will be better from the sides. I can assure you of this."

I laughed quietly and watched him leave the room. One of his assistants guided me to a chair situated to the left side of the stage all the way in the last wing. No one else was with me in the black curtain enclosed area, I was alone as I watched Nate walk onto stage. I couldn't see the front of the stage, I could only see at an angle, which isn't ideally what I imagined my $300 ticket being worth. Why would he suggest this was better than being front row center? I had never a reason to not trust Nate, so I stay positioned where I was stationed and continued to watch.

He captured to entire audience, no one could take their eyes off of him...myself included.

The stage went pitch black at intermission, and I heard a curtain infront of me being pulled shut. I was fully enclosed in a black curtain room, fully surrounding me. I then felt a hand on my thigh and I froze. As my eyes adjusted, I saw him in front of me on his knees.

"What are you doing!" I hissed at him, pushing my feet on the ground and pushing my chair further from him.

"This is my changing station, Brad." He whispered back, standing up and moving towards the corner. He lifted the white shirt off of himself, and turned back towards me before reaching down into a bag and pulling out a button down shirt. Then he took of his pants, not bothering to look back at me a second time, aware that by now I was captivated.

"Why don't you help me with this tie? I can never get them right."

Raising from my seat I took a step towards him and grabbed the tie from his hands, and began the process. Nate was so close, I could feel the heat coming off of his body. His hand moved onto my thigh again, and continued up until he cupped my erect dick in his hand. I groaned as he moved his hand up and down a few times, then chuckling to himself he moved his focus to my loosening my belt.

Unfastening my pants, Nate dropped back down to his knees, and I groaned again as I felt his cold breath hit my skin. Still enclosed in the safety of the darkness, his put his lips to the head of my cock and swirled his tongue. I shuttered, already so close to the edge. He started moving his mouth up and down, as he did so I moved my hands to the back of his head, urging him to go faster.

"Jesus, Nate." I tried keep my raspy voice lowered, aware that there was a full audience not far from us.

He stopped suddenly and stood straight as he began using his hand to jack me off, instead of his mouth.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" He whispered warmly into my ear, nipping it before moving his mouth to my neck.

"How long?" I groaned seconds away from cumming.

"Since I saw your pretty face in Iraq. The first moment I saw you." He gave me one final jerk and crushed his lips onto mine, muffling my moans as I reached an orgasm.

He left me then. Pants down to my ankles, cum all over myself, and a cocky grin playing my lips. He felt the same way, and this was only the beginning for Nate Fick and Brad Colbert.

Once again alone and hidden in the shadowy corners backstage, my lust began to build stronger for Nate that ever before. The moments passed slowly, and as Nate's voice filled the stage, the more my mind focused on the night ahead.


End file.
